


Brick by Brick

by Shareece (kimbob)



Series: Desire Series [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brienne is still in denial, Brienne's Walls are crumbling, Desire, F/M, Jaime sort of talks about feelings and stuff, Romance, Smut, Toga Motif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had decided to stop judging and questioning her decision making skills. There was a certain freedom in such a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brick by Brick

Brienne woke up alone. Disoriented at first, she opened her eyes then remembered where she was when she realized these deep burgundy sheets were not her own. She had decided to stop judging and questioning her decision making skills.

There was a certain freedom in such a thing.

She stretched with a low groan, making sure to loosen all of the kinks. Slowly, she sat up, glancing toward the empty spot beside her. Brienne froze, picking up the piece of paper that laid on Jaime’s pillow. She blinked in surprise. He had drawn her sleeping. There she lay on her side, the sheet barely covering her, only from the waist down. Her meager breasts were bare, along with one long leg.

She didn’t believe herself to be this pretty, but he drew her as if she were beautiful. He mostly used pencil, but used a few colored pencils to highlight the red of her lips and freckles and the slight pink of her nipples. She stared at the drawing for a long moment, running a trembling finger against it. She didn’t quite know what to make of the gesture, but she knew she wanted to see more of his sketches. She carefully placed the drawing onto the nightstand and gazed about the room, pausing as her eyes caught sight of a black book resting on a small couch in the corner of the room.

Wrapping the sheet around her body, she slipped out of bed and made her way toward her curiosity. She picked up the heavy sketch book, running her fingers over the golden initials of his name. She could tell the book was old and well used as the leather on the cover was well worn. She knew a person’s sketchbook was private and this type of thing was so unlike her, but she couldn’t help herself. She bit her lip and opened the cover, starting in surprise from the inscription on the inside.

My gift to you dear brother AKA aspiring starving artist. With love, Tyrion.

The first drawing was actually of Tyrion, his face the perfect expression of happiness from the laughter shown there; his eyes crinkled at the corners. The drawing brought a smile to her lips and she turned to the next few pages, unsurprised that they too were of Tyrion. The next few were of the imposing Tywin Lannister and Jaime captured the serious stern expression he sported whenever he deemed to visit the office. The next few sketches were of buildings and people doing regular things. Some of the beautiful artistic structures of cobbler’s square and so many of blackwater bay. Turning the page, she paused as she caught sight of a beautiful woman, quite possibly the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen. The eyes were sharp, angry and so familiar; showing none of the softness that Tyrion’s own had shown. Still, Jaime was able to capture the long softness of her hair and perfectness of her bone structure. There was power in that expression and Brienne immediately knew she was staring at Cersei Lannister.

“Snooping are you?”

Brienne jumped in surprise and slowly looked up to find Jaime standing in the doorway.

88

_It started raining not one minute after the taxi pulled away from the curb._

_Rain was quite a rarity in the city, but when it did it seems as though half of BlackWater bay was being dumped on top of the entirety of the city. Brienne opened her umbrella and hurried her steps across the street and into Cobbler’s square. The art Annex stood high against the skyline. It was one of the oldest buildings in King’s Landing and Brienne’s favorite place to go on the weekends. She hurried into the building, shaking the access water off of her umbrella as she made her way toward the elevators. The annex displayed new pieces every Saturday. Popular, new, and upcoming artist pieces were always put on display, which was always a source of excitement for Brienne._

_8_

_Brienne’s head tilted as she contemplated the piece of work in front of her. It was of a man kneeling into the sand as though he were praying. It was his face that gave Brienne pause. It was hardly recognizable as the face began to blur before her. It was amazing._

_“So, what do you think?” A familiar voice stated from beside her and she tensed as she turned her head to glance at Jaime._

_Of course._

888

He was standing in the doorway, a tray of breakfast in his hands. His expression gave away nothing and she wondered how long he had been watching her look through his sketchbook without his permission. Brienne knew she would be annoyed even angry if someone had encroached on something as private as her sketchbook. She hastily closed his book and placed it back where he left it. “I uh-“ She trailed off as he stepped further into the room, sitting beside her with a sigh. He was still clad in his boxers having hastily slid out of bed to prepare breakfast. Brienne watched him as he gently placed the tray onto her lap. She steadied it with her hands, glancing down to see he had prepared scrambled eggs and tomato with orange juice and toast. Her stomach grumbled despite her frazzled nerves at being caught.

Jaime reached for a fork and began to dig into the meal he prepared. “That sheet looks good on you,” he said as he chewed. “Very toga motif.” He gave her a soft smile as he dug into the food again.

Brienne could feel a bit of tension leave her body with his disarming smile, still she feels the need to apologize. “I apologize.” She said. “I shouldn’t have looked through that.”

Jaime took another bite of food as he gave half of a shrug. “Probably not.” He agreed. “But for some odd reason I don’t feel bothered by you looking through my personal things.”

Brienne felt herself flush and she silently cursed her weakened ability to stop blushing. She met Jaime’s gaze unsurprised to see him watching her with amusement, the fork of offered food hovering over her mouth.

888

_Why does he have to look so good all of the time? was the first thought Brienne had upon glancing at Jaime who was dressed in the softest gray jumper she’s ever seen with dark grey pants. He had shaved off his beard which only increased his handsomeness. Her second thought was what was he doing here? She turned her gaze back toward the painting. “It’s beautiful.” She said softly. She could feel Jaime’s eyes on her as she spoke and she could already feel her face turn read. Sill she continued speaking. “The textures and patterns are beautiful. The beautiful bright scenery of the beach is in complete contrast to the man kneeling….” She trailed off with a sigh._

_Jaime’s gaze turned back to the painting. “You don’t think it’s a bit pretentious?”_

_“Not at all.” Brienne answered. “It’s sadness.” She said softly. “You can practically feel the sadness the artist felt when he was creating this. Look at the way the man’s shoulders are slumped. The way his hands are gripping each other; he’s defeated. He’s desperate. The fact that there is no face to see an expression is irrelevant.” She turned to see Jaime staring at her, an unreadable expression on his face. “What?” She asked and he slowly smiled with a shake of his head._

_“Let’s look at the next one?” He asked and she nodded, not wanting to ruin her Saturday._

88

Annoyed that he thought trying to feed her as if she were a child was sexy or romantic, Brienne snatched the fork from his fingers and fed herself, her eyes closing briefly as flavor exploded onto her tongue. She’d never tasted flavors such as this.

“It’s Dornish spices.” Jaime said as if reading her mind. “I can’t seem to eat without them now.” He reached for a bit of toast.

“It’s delicious.” Brienne said after she swallowed her food. She had a few more bites, passing the fork to Jaime so he could have some more. It was odd to Brienne, this sharing a meal. It was so intimate, but part of her couldn’t be bothered to care. This was nice. She took a sip of Orange Juice, watching Jaime out of the corner of her eye. “You drew me.” She said, watching as he turned to face her with a small smile.

“I did.” He said.

“It’s beautiful.” She blurted before she could control herself. Dammit she was blushing again.

Jaime took a sip of the Orange Juice. “You sound surprised.”

“I don’t-“ She trailed off with a shake of her head. “I’m not that-I know I’m not that beautiful Jaime.”

Jaime raise an eyebrow. “No?” He asked softly. “Well, I disagree with you blue eyes.”

Brienne rolled her eyes. “Please don’t tell me I’m something that I’m not. It’s bad taste.”

Jaime shook his head with a small laugh. “You’re so stubborn.” He said, standing and walking over to the bed. He snatched the sketch up and made his way back to the couch. He held the sketch out so they could both see it. “Lets prove your stubborn blued eyed self-wrong shall we?”

888

_They viewed every new piece together, agreeing on what they liked or didn’t like about each piece. Sometimes arguing softly over their interpretation of each. Brienne knew she should be annoyed that he was pushing his way into her Saturday, but she didn’t seem to mind. He had an extraordinary mind for art and his depictions were fascinating to her. It was nice to share that with someone she was familiar with._

_“Why don’t we just agree to disagree?” Jaime finally said and she shook her head._

_“No. You’re wrong.” She said and he chuckled._

_“You are the most stubborn woman in King’s Landing.” He said with amusement. “Perhaps the planet.”_

_“Possibly.” She said. “But you are wrong.” They both smiled at each other and Brienne couldn’t help but notice the pleasurable way her stomach tightened._

_“Jaime? Jaime Lannister.” A soft voice rang out. They both turned to see the Annex’s director Melisandre gliding toward them, looking beautiful as always; decked out in a long red velvet dress and matching gloves. On anyone else her sense of style would look ridiculous, but on her it was a work of art._

_Jaime wrapped his arms about the woman. “Melisandre.” He greeted. “You’re lovely as ever.”_

_She pulled back. “Oh thank you.” She turned her attention to Brienne. “Hello, Ms. Tarth.”_

_“Hello, Melisandre.” She said and Jaime raised an eyebrow._

_‘“You know each other?” He asked and Melisandre nodded._

_“Of course.” She said. “Brienne teaches the most popular watercolor class here at the Annex.”_

_Jaime’s eyes gleamed with the new knowledge as he looked at Brienne. “Is that right?” He asked._

_Melisandre nodded. “I’m always trying to get her to display her art here at the gallery, but so far my attempts have been unsuccessful. Perhaps you can convince her since I’ve somehow convinced you.”_

_Brienne raised an eyebrow. “You’ve displayed your art here?”_

_Jaime seemed to flush himself. As he stuttered out an answer. “Well-“_

_“Of course he has.” Melisandre cut in. “Before he left for Dorne, Jaime would teach a few drawing classes. The students loved him. It’s wonderful you’re back. You have amazing talents. The both of you.”_

_“Thank you.” Both Jaime and Brienne intoned._

888

“Let’s see. I think I’ll focus on my favorite parts.” Jaime started softly. “Your neck, so long and elegant was the first thing I drew. It’s beautiful. Perfect. You have six freckles right here and eight on this side. Your legs-“ He trailed off with a sigh. “Oh your legs. So long and your thighs are so curvy and soft. “

Brienne’s gaze turned away from the drawing to watch as Jaime spoke. She frowned as she realized she could see no teasing or mocking in his gaze. He truly meant what he said and she wished she could see what it is he saw about her.

“Your breasts,” He said. “They fit perfectly in my hands. Shall I continue?” He asked idly asked and she shook her head. Jaime smiled. “This is how I see you Brienne. Uninterrupted. Relaxed. Without nervousness or worry. This is what you look like and only a blind fool or asshole will tell you otherwise.”

88

_The storm had moved away from the city, leaving a clear night in its wake. It was evening by the time they exited the annex and she had agreed to have dinner with him._

_Now they sat outside of a restaurant in Fish Monger’s square, three candles illuminating their faces. Brienne took a sip of the wine he poured for each of them. “I thought you only had a Masters in Architecture.”_

_Jaime raised an eyebrow. “Reading up about me were you?”_

_She rolled her eyes. So arrogant. “Your bio is on the company website.”_

_“Oh yeah.” He said with a small pout. “I have a Masters in fine arts as well with a concentration in studio art. Something my father is quite proud of I assure you.”_

_Brienne didn’t miss the sarcasm. “I’m sure.” She said._

_“And yourself?” He asked and she shrugged. “I mean you teach at the Annex. It’s a difficult position to obtain. You must be good.”_

_Brienne shrugged again. “I finished my MFA a year ago.” She said softly. She stopped speaking, ignoring the expectant look on his face._

_Jaime chuckled with a shake of his head. ‘What a mystery. A closed book.’ He thought to himself. ‘She won’t give me an inch.’ “Why are you working for an architecture firm?”_

_“Why are you?” She asked._

_“Because I’m good at it. I’m great at it actually and I had no choice really. It was the only way I could get my father to pay for my education. I kept him satisfied while I got to study and practice what I love.”_

_Brienne nodded. “Art.” She said and he nodded._

_“Art.” He agreed. “It’s my life. The kneeling man was my painting by the way. Thank you for the compliments.”_

_Brienne started in surprise. “You’re welcome.” She said softly. For once she didn’t blush._

_“No blush this time?” He asked with a shake of his head. “I’m losing my touch already.”_

_Brienne frowned. “Ha ha.” She said softly._

_88_

Brienne could only stare at him in silence for a few long moments, her thoughts turning. ‘He was serious.’ She thought to herself. He’d said similar things to her last night at dinner. He truly wanted her. Her. How frightening this knowledge was to her. Not knowing what to say to that, she leaned over and pressed her lips against his own. Jaime responded immediately, wrapping his hands around her face to pull her closer, deepening the kiss with a groan.

Brienne’s eyes drifted closed with a moan as his tongue brushed hers. She moved closer, nearly toppling the forgotten tray onto the floor.

Jaime pulled away with a chuckle. He grabbed the tray from her lap and placed it onto the floor. He reached for her hand and pulled her up. “Come here. I want to show you something.”

88

_“To answer your question, Tyrion was the only person to work with my school schedule. Plus, I don’t really like the starving artist idea.”_

_Jaime chuckled as he raised his glass. “I’ll drink to that.”_

88

“It’s a little steep down the stairs.” He explained. “So be careful.”

Brienne followed him down into the basement. “This isn’t the part where you try to kill me is it?”

“She quips.” Jaime said as he glanced over his shoulder. “I’m surprised blue eyes.” He said when they reached the bottom of the steps. “I didn’t know you had a funny bone in that body of yours. You’re always so serious.”

Brienne bristled at that. She tightened the belt of the robe he had given her to wear. “What do you wish to show me?” He grasped her hand in his own and flicked another light on.

Brienne’s eyes widened as she took in what she saw. Hundreds of artistic creations filled the room. Paintings, drawings and sculptures along with other strange creations caught her eye. Brienne’s fingers itched as she reached for one painting.

“That’s the water gardens.” He explained. “In Dorne. I tried to get it right, but I can’t seem to match its beauty.”

Brienne nodded in understanding. “It’s still beautiful.” He had a gift with color. With patterns. “You have so much art in here. You can fill an entire gallery.” He was that good.

Jaime shrugged, his own face turning red. “I’ve been thinking about it.” He said nonchalantly. “I just want to create the right pieces.”

Brienne looked at him as if he’d grown two heads. “It looks like you have.” She held up the painting she had in her hands. “I can easily see this being hang in the King’s Landing Art Museum.”

Jaime chuckled. “Tyrion says the same thing.” Brienne nodded as she placed down the painting.

“He’s right and so am I.” She hoped he knew she wasn’t trying to flatter him because that wasn’t her style. He had amazing talent.

Jaime’s gaze softened as he reached for her hand again. “Come here.” He pulled her toward his work bench. “This is what I wanted to show you.” He pulled the top up revealing a framed sketch of a pregnant woman. She was turned to the side, head down, lovingly clutching her belly, a soft smile on her face. Her hair fell way past her shoulders and even though she could see half of her face it was obvious how beautiful she was.

“This was the first drawing I’d ever done.” Jaime explained, running a finger down the frame. “It was of my mother Joanna when she was pregnant with Tyrion. I was hiding in her closet for hours. I had a little flashlight and this sketch pad she had given me because even though I kept it a secret she somehow knew I had like drawing. I wanted her to turn so I could see all of her face, but she didn’t. She’d been so happy that she was having another baby. I’d given this to her the next day.”

“She was beautiful.” Brienne said softly and he nodded in agreement. “How did she-“

“Her heart. It weakened after Tyrion was born.” He answered softly. “Before she passed she told me to never give up drawing no matter how much Tywin protested.”

Brienne stared at him for a long moment. She could feel the significance of Jaime showing something so private with her and the implications scared her. Her thoughts drifted back to the conversation they had at dinner.

88

_“You’re a woman of a few words Blue eyes.”_

_Brienne shrugged. “When I have nothing to say I don’t.”_

_Jaime grinned as he sat forward. “You didn’t correct me when I called you blue eyes.”_

_Brienne tried not to think his grin was cute and failed. “I see no point in continuing to correct you. You’re obviously not learning anything.”_

_‘No.” Jaime chuckled. “On that you’re correct.”_

_She gave him a tiny smile and his grin widened. Brienne had to look away as she felt the urge to kiss him._

_“And there goes that wall again.” Jaime commented out loud. “Just when I think I’m I’ve knocked a few bricks down, you build them back up.”_

_She frowned at him. “What is that supposed to mean?”_

_“It means you’re a closed book.” Jaime said honestly. “Which is a shame because I know there is an interesting story there.”_

_Brienne didn’t respond, merely sat back into her chair, wrapping her arms around herself. Jaime’s green gaze was penetrating, but she would not break. She couldn’t. Still, the longer he watched her, the more she felt herself squirm on the inside. What? Her mind nearly screamed. What did he want? Why did he ask her to dinner? More so, why did she say yes? She hated feeling this way. Hated this want of something she didn’t want to put a name to. The strange twist in her stomach she was valiantly trying to ignore. “What-“ she sighed. “What do you want from me?”_

_“I think,” Jaime started, “if I told you what I wanted it might frighten you off.”_

_The twisting in her stomach increased and surprised herself by sitting forward. “Tell me.”_

_Jaime’s gaze softened. “I want you Brienne. Plan and simple.”_

_“It isn’t.” She cut in fearfully as she shook her head. “It’s never simple.” Not for her. Never for her._

88

“My mother was a painter.”

Jaime turned his gaze away from the drawing of his mother with a surprised look. “Was she?” He asked.

She nodded. “She was quite successful. Her paintings are amazing. She died when I was very little so I barely remember her, but I feel closer to her when I paint.” Why was she saying this? Brienne could feel a lump forming in her throat as she finished talking and for once it wasn’t from speaking of her mother. It was because she had shared a sacred part of herself with Jaime. She had let Jaime get a peek over the carefully built walls she created. By the expression on his face, she could tell Jaime was thinking the same thing from the way he watched her with a wide gaze.

Jaime grasped her hand in his own and pulled her closer, smiling softly when she offered no resistance. She was, however, trembling as if cold. “I rarely speak of my mother.”

Brienne nodded in understanding. “I rarely speak of mine.”

He kissed her chin. “We’ve seen each other naked and spilled out our guts about her deceased mothers I’d say we've grown closer.” There was a smile on his face, but Brienne could see his seriousness in his gaze. It was something she was beginning to notice about Jaime. His use of humor and sarcasm to cover up his moments of vulnerability.

‘Closer.’ She thought, the word bringing on a sense of unease inside of her. Brienne didn’t respond, instead she brushed her lips against his own.

Jaime pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. His tongue brushed against her lips, silently seeking entrance. She opened up to him, sighing as his skillful tongue played with her own. Jaime pulled away from her mouth, his lips making a trail down the side of her neck with teasing biting kisses.

She gasped out when he suddenly squeezed her right breast, brushing his thumb against her nipple. She bit her lips as Jaime grinned up at her.

“So sensitive.” He murmured. He slid his hands toward the belt of her robe, pausing when her hands moved to stop him.

“Let me.” She said. She untied the belt and let the robe drop to the floor. The cool air hit her quickly and she shivered, but it was more from Jaime’s gaze than the cold. She could feel her nipples tighten and harden as she resisted the urge to cover up.

Jaime’s eyes raked her up and down slowly, his nostrils flaring as his eyes landed between her legs.

Brienne squirmed underneath his hungry graze. “You’re staring.” She said and he blinked, seemingly coming out of his daze.

“I can’t help it.” He said running his hands up her sides. His bare chest brushed against her own and they both hissed at the contact. Jaime gave her two quick kisses before kneeling down onto his knees.

“What are you-“ She trailed off as he suddenly lifted her leg and placed it over his shoulder. “Oh.” She breathed when he suddenly leaned forward and buried his head between her legs. “Oh.” She repeated louder, burying her hands in his hair. Her eyes slipped closed as his tongue flicked against her clit before sucking hard. The pleasure he brought her spread throughout her body instantaneously. Her fingers gripped his hair.

Jaime groaned from the slight pain of her fingers squeezing his hair had him pulling her closer toward his mouth. Two of his fingers probed her mercilessly, somehow knowing what she needed and how she needed it.

Brienne felt herself grow and boneless. It was through sheer luck that she managed to stay upright. Her fingers tightened in his hair as his fingers curled up inside while his thumb brushing against her clit. She screamed.

88

‘I want you Brienne. Plan and simple.’ The statement rang in Brienne’s ears as she watched Jaime sleep. They had sex well into the afternoon and Jaime easily coaxed her into staying the rest of the day. Usually her Sundays were filled with running errands and working out, but instead they sat on his large couch, she clad in his boxers and t-shirt he had given her to wear and he clad in the robe she had worn earlier. They shared a carton of coffee ice-cream, quietly arguing over what to watch on Netflix before settling on old episodes of Kitchen Nightmares.

She had enjoyed herself. Thoroughly so, but her enjoyment wasn’t what was beginning to frighten her. He had said he wanted her. How? How could he want her? What did that mean?

‘You know what it means.’ Her mind whispered to her. She couldn’t acknowledge it. She wouldn’t. Her eyes closed briefly before glancing back at Jaime. He was beautiful, even with his mouth open and snoring softly he was beautiful.

She had agreed to go to lunch with him tomorrow afternoon during her break, a fact that was making her stomach twist and turn with anxiety. It was more than the desire. Jaime desired her and had no problem making that clear whenever the opportunity arose. Two years ago she had promised never to let anyone get as close as Hyle had. She could feel Jaime poking holes through the carefully built walls she had with hardly any effort.

Brienne desired Jaime. Desired him more than she’s probably desired anything in her entire life. But the truth of it was, she wanted more and that scared the shit out of her. For her, wanting more meant bad things because when it came to the opposite sex, she had no such luck in getting what she wanted. The longer she stared at Jaime, the more she convinced herself to end whatever this was before it started.

She carefully slipped out of bed, and crept across the room toward her clothing. She bent down to pick up her jeans, pausing in surprise when Jaime’s sleepy voice touched her ears.

“What are you doing blue eyes?”

She froze, jeans in her hands as she glanced over her shoulder. He was sitting up on his elbows, squinting at her. The bright large moon illuminated his perfect form and again she cursed his ability to always look good. Brienne sighed as she gazed at him. “Just-grabbing my phone.” She lied as she slid her hands into her jean pocket and pulled it out. She didn’t miss the way his tense jaw suddenly relaxed and he smirked at her.

“I set the alarm. You’ll be up early enough.” He patted the empty spot beside him. “Come back to bed.”

She sighed as she padded her way back to bed and slid in, briefly tensing as he suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

“Gods your big feet are cold!” He said when she slid them up his shins

She rolled her eyes as she rubbed them against his shins again, warming them up. “Gods, you’re an ass.”

“Fortunately enough you like my ass.” He kissed her chin.

“Don’t flatter yourself Lannister.” She said.

Jaime gave her a small smile. “Just like I like your feet.”

She flushed. “Yeah well you’re a weirdo.”

END


End file.
